Any Plans For Summer (2015)
Any Plans For Summer 2015 was held on August 21, 2015. The show was highlighted by Dynamite Derek defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Nateflix, Chris Jericho battling The Undertaker in a Last Man Standing match with Kane Paul as guest referee, and Brock Lesnar facing off against Scott Steiner in Lesnar's farewell match. __TOC__ Background Since nearly winning the World Heavyweight Championship from Sheamus, a result that was heavily disputed, Dynamite Derek has had his sights set on reaching the top of the mountain in a mission to ensure that evil would never shroud SvR06. After overcoming a series of roadblocks to reach his goal, the heroic Dynamite met his greatest challenge yet when he faced The Rock for the coveted prize. After fighting back against everything the People's Champion could throw at him, Dynamite Derek landed a DKO out of nowhere to claim the title. In a heartfelt statement of gratitude, the Explosive Broseph accredited all those who supported him and believed he could prove his doubters wrong. All seemed right for the champion and the league, as justice had been obtained. That was when Nateflix reemerged from the shadows. The self-professed Master of Media hacked into the channel to denounce Dynamite as a false idol undeserving of the adoration he receives. As evidence, Nateflix pointed to the fact that Derek claims to be grateful to his supporters and friends yet he hasn't once questioned the whereabouts of Super Sheik in the past five months. As a part of his diabolical efforts to destroy the reigning champion, Nateflix revealed that he has been holding Super Sheik hostage long before the two had even initially faced off at the eleventh Fest. During his investigation of Sheik's whereabouts, Dynamite was ambushed and had his mask stolen right off of his face. As Derek vanished for a period of time to conceal his identity, Nateflix revealed that he had not only seized the mask of Dynamite Derek but that he had destroyed it. With this, he declared the World Heavyweight Champion to truly be dead. That was until Derek resurfaced, informing his greatest of rivals that the past few months have made him realize something. It's not the mask that makes the man, it's the man that makes the mask. The hero would offer the persistent Nateflix anything as long as he would release Super Sheik from his vile clutches. The villainous puppet master acknowledged that he's taken Dynamite's partner, his mask, and yet he still insists on existing. Nateflix came to the conclusion that the next logical step would be to take his World Heavyweight Championship at Any Plans For Summer. The smoke from their previous battle has settled, and now the war has begun. Will Derek rise to the occasion and put an end to the villainy that haunts him or will Nateflix crash all that remains of Dynamite and the Justice Bros with no survivors? Chris Jericho did it. He tapped out The Undertaker. Or at least that's what the overpriced t-shirts made by Jerichoholic Count Out proclaim. Others maintain that the Deadman's submission in his Hell in a Cell match with Y2J was not what the referee ruled it to be. Jericho dismissed those who stood by the Phenom as hypocrites who would shower him with criticism if the boot was on the other heel. Furthermore, he declared that he had nothing left to prove to his otherworldly opponent or anyone else. Undertaker, on the other hand, suggested that the demons of Jericho's soul were silently seething about the fact that after all he's put him through he's still standing. Before this war could escalate any further, SvR06 Commissioner Triple H stepped in. He claimed that this dispute between the two is growing increasingly destructive and made it perfectly clear that he wouldn't be held responsible if their lives were put at risk as a result of one of their matches.With that in mind, Triple H decided that the two would finish it at Any Plans For Summer. And to ensure that things didn't get out of hand, the match will be overseen by an unbiased official with no stake in the outcome: Kane Paul. This wasn't enough for Jericho, however. He agreed with his adversary that he wanted nothing more than to put him and his legacy in the ground once and for all. He wanted to ensure that the dead would never rise again. Jericho challenged Undertaker to a Last Man Standing match that would bring their riveting rivalry to its culmination. These two titans will clash for one final, conclusive time at Any Plans For Summer. But with Upper Management attempting to play damage control, it can be assumed that it would be in the best interest of Kane Paul to stay out of the warpath. As many continue to elaborate on their summer plans, a returning conqueror emerged from the mysterious land of Minnesota to share his career plans. Brock Lesnar hadn't been heard from since Diaz's Fuck Fest XI, where he and Vigo the Carpathian were defeated by the unlikely team of Hogan 80's and "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Lesnar announced that he had spent the past year dragging the worthless corpse of Vigo around and wound up with nothing to show for it. He claimed that this led to the epiphany that there is nothing left for him to accomplish in a wrestling ring because their is no true competition. As a multi-sport athlete and trained fighter, the beastly Brock said that he would be leaving to find himself true athletes and fighters to compete against. Before his retirement became official, Arrested Developmental's Scott Steiner interjected himself into Brock's announcement. After flexing repeatedly and spitting out every syllable of his catchphrases, Big Poppa Pump claimed that Lesnar's amateur career paled in comparison to his collegiate accomplishments and honor of becoming an NCAA Division I All American. Steiner suggested that the only title Lesnar has eared is that of being known as Big Poppa Poop. Like any beast would when poked, Lesnar lashed out at Steiner in a scuffle that would see the two separated. Brock would later state that he still has all intentions of leaving SvR06. But before he does, he wants to destroy Steiner for even suggesting that he is an athlete on the same level as him. Brock Lesnar will square off against the former Main Event Champion Scott Steiner in what appears to be the final bout for the beastly brawler. Will one of SvR06's most dominant competitors go out with glory or will he be outmatched by a fellow amateur athlete? Mark Jindrak has arguably been the most tenacious Intercontinental Champion that SvR06 has ever seen. Since winning the title, he has been faced with progressively greater challenges each time and has managed to make a new Mark-Out Moment out of every bout. After defending his championship against three challengers at In My Ass, many have wondered how the opposition could be any greater for Jindrak in his next title defense. The answer came in the form of Reverend Drew. The irreverent reverend admitted that Jindrak has proven himself a force to be reckoned with throughout the year, but the time has unfortunately come for his reign to meet its reckoning. Jindrak told Drew that he's spent the past few months beating multiple opponents at once, so he would have no problem defeating the reverend while keeping the members of his church at bay. With that, the challenge was accepted. But Reverend Drew, sly as ever, revealed that he was not issuing a challenge on behalf of himself. He was doing so for the Church of Drewdaism's newest member, the Big Show. Jindrak has overcome some of the biggest challenges thus far. But can any of those compare to this size of Big Show, a man with the strength of three? Show's last match landed his ally Wrestler: Unstoppable back in the hospital. With Reverend Drew now giving the reluctant giant orders, Jindrak had better be on his best so he doesn't wind up in the exact same place. After being manipulated into a United States Championship match by Kane Paul, the Wiley brothers squared off to face each other at In My Ass. At the last minute, however, Kane interjected a third opponent into the bout: Arrested Developmental's former Main Event Champion Batista. In devastating and decisive fashion, Batista defeated Walter P. and Winslow J. Wiley to become the new United States Champion. Unfortunately for the Wiley Family, the unexpected onslaught left Winslow unable to compete for the time being. With that in mind, DEFAULT was informed that he would have to compete alongside a partner selected by Upper Management or relinquish the titles. Willing to play by their rules for the moment, the youngest Wiley agreed to these conditions. It was decided that DEFAULT's partner going into the rematch with Tajiri and Warrior was none other than the man who removed his uncle from action, Batista. All parties, even the Wiley Family, accepted these circumstances. All, except for Sheamus. The irritated Irishman felt that he was more deserving to be DEFAULT's partner going forward, regardless of the fact that he tapped out to J-Pac, and aired his grievances to Upper Management. Triple H told him that Batista was their man for the job, but gave Sheamus the important task of accompanying them to ringside at Any Plans For Summer just to make sure that the right team won. DEFAULT Wiley will reluctantly team with the man who put his tag partner and uncle Winslow on the shelf with the World Tag Team titles on the line against former champions Tajiri and Warrior. Will DEFAULT choose to honor the family that wants to see him succeed or will he choose success while neglecting to avenge his family? And what role will Sheamus play in the outcome of this high-stakes tag team match? Since losing the World Heavyweight Championship to The Rock, Ricardo Diaz has stayed off the radar. It wasn't until recently that Diaz alluded to his future plans. The King of Coke revealed his desires to rebuild his empire and once again stand atop SvR06. It's no secret that Rob Van Dam is the locker room source for obtaining certain herbs of unspecified nature, and Diaz is likewise fully aware of this. With this knowledge, Ricardo approached RVD to align himself with his budding empire due to his expertise. Disgusted that Diaz would think he would join the ranks of his criminal organization, RVD told him that he could stick his offer in his pipe and smoke it. All was well for Van Dam, until he was pulled over based on an anonymous tip with a trunk full of cocaine. After being cleared on possession charges, RVD devoted himself to taking Diaz down. Van Dam pleaded with Commissioner Triple H to get him in an anything goes match-up with Diaz to knock him off his self-imposed pedestal once and for all. Triple H obliged and signed he and Diaz to a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. Both men have proven before that they will go to extreme lengths to obtain victory. But in this case, these two may as well be fighting for survival. For months, we have been seeing images questioning whether or not it was safe to go back into the water. It was at In My Ass that we got our answer. J-Pac had just concluded preserving his career in a grueling Submission match against Sheamus. Before he could leave the ring, the Infinity Kid was ambushed by the monstrosity known as The Shark. Despite his best efforts to retain his in-ring career, J-Pac was seemingly dragged down to the darkest depths of the Shark Tank and hasn't been heard from since. Since then, The Shark has spent his summer messing with surfers in Australia while he awaits his next feast in SvR06. The carnivorous king of the ocean made it abundantly clear that J-Pac was a mere snack on the way to becoming World Heavyweight Champion. Upon his return, The Shark has set his sights on the Money in the Bank holder Wing. The Watcher stood his ground against his opposition, looking at this massive challenge as an opportunity to prove himself worthy of being the next World champion while avenging the attack on J-Pac. Will Wing manage to topple his finned foe or will he be the next victim devoured by The Shark? A year ago, the unit known as Royal Pains formed to take the tag team division by storm. Despite their noticeable chemistry, the duo found little success. Not only were they physically removed from competing in the Dr. Meinheimer Cup Tournament but the two found themselves on thin ice with one another when they challenged Mark Jindrak for the Intercontinental Championship. A narrow defeat at the hands of the newly-formed Dust Busters was the straw that finally broke the Kingpin's back. The massive monarch walked away on his partner at In My Ass, seemingly bringing an end to Royal Pains. The Kingpin would go on to proclaim himself as the leader of his former troupe, relegating Carlito to nothing more than a mere court jester. The cool Caribbean refused to take these comments to heart, suggesting that after carrying his large tag partner on his back for the past year he realized that he was nothing more than a royal pain in the ass. As prideful as ever, The Kingpin bet his entire kingdom that he could crush his ex-ally within an inch of his life. The crafty Carlito took this in a literal sense and told Kingpin that if he beats him in a match, he should be forced to relinquish his title of King of the Ring. The robust royal had no intention of legitimately placing his crown on the line, but pride once again worked to his disadvantage as he accepted. At Any Plans For Summer, the two former teammates will square off in a battle to not only prove who the superior man is but to determine the fate of the SvR06 kingdom. With a high level of anticipation, "Just" Christian became the first competitor of the Arrested Developmental roster to secure a main roster contract. Despite the fanfare surrounding his debut, the match between he and Chewbacca resulted in a double countout with neither individual leaving with the victory. Discouraged as usual, Christian was sulking when he was approached by an incensed Ric Flair. The Nature Boy was in disbelief that someone of "Just" Christian's potential couldn't manage to defeat someone who embraces the reputation of being a Shithouse. Flair ensured the lowly superstar that, with his guidance, he could take him to new heights. He could cease to be "Just" Christian and be just Christian. With an upcoming match against Shithouse member Josh the Cat at Any Plans For Summer, "Just" Christian agreed that it couldn't hurt to receive guidance from a former World champion. In his first week of training, Flair taught Christian how to live like a champion. This lesson consisted of Naitch taking his new pupil out to the local bar. Christian ordered a non-alcoholic beer, but Flair chopped the bartender in the chest until he came back with a bottle of bourbon. "Just" Christian spent the next day of training doubled over a toilet, but it seems as though he will be sticking it out with his current mentor. Whether or not this decision will pay off come Any Plans For Summer is uncertain. But if Flair's record-setting number of championship reigns is any indication, he unquestionably knows how to beat the man. Results As the summer sun beat down upon the gladiator pit that is the squared circle, the competitors of SvR06 looked to settle scores and close the books on bitter rivalries that have raged on throughout the season. On this winding road to catharsis, careers may have ended and alliances were irrefutably severed. While the sun may have loomed overhead, the land of SvR06 was left shrouded in darkness by the end of Any Plans For Summer. Opening the eventful evening was former tag team partners Carlito and The Kingpin squaring off in a bout that would determine whether or not Wilson Fisk would be forced to relinquish his King of the Ring crown. The ex-teammates battled back and forth, both knowing each other’s arsenal well. While Kingpin may have dominated early into the match due to his strength advantage, the crafty Carlito managed to gain the upper hand and defeat the now-fallen King. Carlito would seize the golden crown of the former Massive Monarch and spew half-eaten apple into the open end, much to the approval of those that Kingpin referred to as serfs and peasants for numerous months. Money in the Bank holder Wing looked to fend off the newest acquisition to splash onto the scene, the monstrous Shark. After flattening J-Pac at In My Ass, The Shark looked to make an example out of The Watcher in the same fashion. The contest saw the two brawl outside the ring as the referee counted. But with The Shark focused on sheer domination, Wing slipped back into the ring to receive the countout victory. In what was apparently Brock Lesnar’s final match in SvR06, the self-proclaimed world’s greatest fighter took on fellow Division I wrestler Scott Steiner. The fierce grapplers traded suplexes and takedowns in a relatively technical battle that saw the two taken to their physical limits. But after a game-changing F5, it was all downhill for Steiner as he received a series of German suplexes in succession followed by a second ground-shattering F5. Lesnar left the ring without looking back for a second. Regardless of whether or not this was officially his final match, Brock left this evening exactly how he first arrived: on top. As one career seemingly ended voluntarily, another looked to have met its demise in a more forceful manner. As Wing was attempting to leave the arena, he was ambushed in the parking lot by The Shark. The colossal carnivore propelled his opponent from the prior match into the side of a limousine before smashing his leg in the car door. Wing received immediate medical attention, as it appeared his leg had been broken. It’s clear at this point that The Shark has no interest in winning or losing. His only focus is on maiming those who stand in his path. Despite the vehicular nature of the previous event, the next match was truly the car wreck of the evening. Ricardo Diaz faced off against Rob Van Dam in a TLC match spawned from RVD’s resistance to joining the ranks of Diaz’s dubious organization. This demolition derby saw both combatants put their bodies on the line in the most outrageous ways conceivable. Ultimately, it was Van Dam who would ascend a ladder and Five Star Frog Splash the King of Coke through a splintering table for the victory. After Winslow was injured at the hands of Batista, DEFAULT Wiley was forced to defend the World Tag Team Championship with a partner chosen by Upper Management. That partner was none other than Batista, much to the disappointment of Triple H loyalist Sheamus. However, the former champion was tasked with the important responsibility of accompanying DEFAULT and Batista to the ring and making sure that the “right team wins.” The referee lost control of the title match almost immediately after it had begun and initially declared it a no contest. However, Triple H demanded that the match be restarted and guaranteed the paying audience a winning team. Within moments, DEFAULT landed a Funny-5 on Warrior and went for the pin. However, Sheamus distracted the referee from making the count and Warrior seized the upper hand for Upper Management. Following a press slam and splash, DEFAULT was pinned and Tajiri and Warrior became two-time World Tag Team Champions. In the final battle of the war that has waged on for the duration of the year, Undertaker and Chris Jericho stepped in the ring for one final showdown: a Last Man Standing match. To ensure that things wouldn’t reach the level of destruction these two have established in prior face-offs, Kane Paul was appointed the position of guest referee to maintain order. Months of rage brought out a tenacious side of the Phenom that hasn’t been seen in some time. The furious flurry of the Deadman left Y2J bloodied and battered, whose own stubborn nature saw him continue to rise to his wobbly feet. As Jericho was seemingly finished by a Tombstone on the arena floor, Kane Paul didn’t count. Instead, he grabbed The Undertaker from behind and commenced in pummeling the battle-worn mortician. With a chokeslam through the announce table, Kane would then count the motionless Undertaker out and awarded the barely-conscious Jericho the win. Mark Jindrak, after months of overcoming seemingly impossible odds, put his Intercontinental Title on the line against the World’s Largest Disciple, the Big Show. The two competed in a fair contest, honoring the competitive spirit of previous Intercontinental Championship bouts. This was until Reverend Drew involved himself in the match, distracting Jindrak during vital moments that could have otherwise secured the champion his title. Unfortunately, the disruption was enough of an opening for Big Show to land a knockout blow and pin the rattled Moment Maker. While he may have been glad to be named champion, the satisfaction of the victory was likely tainted by the involvement of his self-imposed leader. Now under the tutelage of Ric Flair, “Just” Christian looked to redeem himself for his draw against Chewbacca. Though he lacked confidence as always, Christian looked to give it his best against Shithouse member Josh the Cat while Jushin Tiger watched on from the outside as he’s known to do. The ferocious feline clawed through Christian for the majority of the match. However, whenever Ric Flair began to interject himself into the action, the tide began to change. Landing an Unprettier on his furry foe, “Just” Christian scored the pinfall. It seems that the mentorship of the Nature Boy may be beneficial after all. The nefarious Nateflix has done everything he can to destroy the legend of Dynamite Derek. He destroyed his very symbol when he stole his mask, he detached his means of support when he took Super Sheik captive, and now he’s come to take all that SvR06’s shining beacon of hope has left in the form of the World Heavyweight Championship. With Super Sheik in tow, Nateflix unveiled his new masked face. A visage molded from the remains of the cowl of Dynamite Derek. Regardless of all that he’s endured at the hands of his bitter rival, the Explosive Broseph dawned a guise of the hero who inspired him to fight for those in need of protection. On top of finding inspiration in wearing his underwear outside his shorts, Dynamite was accompanied to the ring by The Hurricane. Before the match, the three members of the Justice Bros made Nateflix perfectly aware of the fact that he was outnumbered. The numbers advantage left the manipulative Master of Media with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. He would be forced to pay for his crimes against the reigning champion. Despite hitting Dynamite Derek with all he had, the resilient hero refused to stay down. In a fit of rage, Nateflix tossed the referee from the ring after repeatedly failing to score the three count. At this point, Super Sheik grabbed a steel chair and entered the ring with it all while hurling obscenities at Nateflix. But rather than use the weapon on his captor, he handed the weapon over to him. Dynamite stared bewilderedly at this turn of events, unable to respond. His nemesis then struck him over the head with the chair and continued to do so while he was grounded. Super Sheik revived the referee in time to count the pinfall and declare Nateflix the new World Heavyweight Champion. Once Derek had collected himself, he pleaded with Sheik for an explanation. Behind the two storied allies, Nateflix held the belt in his hands with the intention to strike Dynamite in the back of the skull. When he swung, Derek sidestepped and Sheik was clobbered in the face with the championship. Despite turning his back on his them, Dynamite Derek and The Hurricane aided the swearing Sheik while Nateflix hoisted his newly-won championship in the air with no remorse. Plastered on the front of the World Heavyweight Title was half of the face of Super Sheik.